


[PodFic] Too Fast, Heart First

by outofcases (hockeycaptains)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeycaptains/pseuds/outofcases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic of sunshinexbomb's "Too Fast, Heart First."</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Niall beams. “Want to come in for a cuppa? We were just setting up a tea party. Must-attend event of the season.”</p><p>Liam blinks a few more times. He’s not exactly sure who “we” includes, but Niall sounds sincere in his offer and there’s a playful yet inviting tone to his voice that Liam feels bad saying no to. “Why not?” he shrugs.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Liam locks himself out of his flat and ends up spending the morning with Niall and his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Too Fast, Heart First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Too Fast, Heart First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739234) by [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb). 



Stream:

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that affecting a British accent (and an Irish one, for Niall and his daughter's dialogue) was the best way to go in terms of authenticity.
> 
> (Yes, it is mostly a joke. Sorry to any Brits I may offend.)
> 
> Love u jarka


End file.
